Reneesme's Choice
by harmonyrosecullen
Summary: Reneesme's wedding. Perfect. Wedding Night? Not so perfect. See how her love story goes disastrously wrong. Imprinting is not so amazing after all... M for MA content, lemons galore from chapter 5 pls give it a chance!
1. Chapter 1 Getting Ready

Chapter 1

**Hay this is my first fan fic ever! I'm so excited, please review it, then i'll know whether to write more or not. Even if you don't like it, still review it so i can make improvements for next time! :)**

"Sweetie you look beautiful!!!!" My mother replied. I sighed. Did she always have to be this emotional?

I turned around and looked in the mirror, twisting my body at different angles. Damn. Auntie Alice and Grandma Esme sure do know how to design beautiful wedding dresses.

"Seven years old, and my daughter is getting married. Surely this was proclaimed illegal. You look beautiful." My father, Edward sighed. I reached out to touch his cheek, showing him how happy I was. Soon, I was going to become Reneesme Black. Every time I thought of it my heart gave a little stutter, and I could feel my face blushing. Man, If only I was full vampire then my stupid face wouldn't do that.

"Yes she does Edward, but now its time for the male vampire to leave the room, because I need to do this blushing bride's hair." Auntie Alice twisted my hair into intricate patterns, yanking my hair like I was a doll. I pulled my hand away from my father's face and turned to face the mirror, while auntie Alice braided my long flowing hair.

"Your so annoying Alice. Reneesme sweetie I'll be downstairs talking to your soon to be husband. I never met someone more nervous. And I'll be talking to him about your honeymoon, and tell him to stay off my daughter." His face hardened, as he imagined his seven year old daughter having a honeymoon.

_"Dad honestly, please don't mention anything. I will be fine. I may only be seven but i have the body of a responsible adult, and the mentality of Aro, Marcus and Caius put together. Don't worry. I got this. Jacob doesn't need any more hassle. Leave it." _I silently thought, but i knew that he had every word.

He left the room, silently frustrated, even though he had tried to compose it, his eyes had still hardened a tiny bit.

"Oh sweetie you look so beautiful, just like your father."

"You mean to say that dad wore a wedding dress too? Mom that's just a little bit freaky." I chuckled as I heard my father growl from downstairs. My mother, Bella, laughed too.

"No sweetie i mean that you look like him in your features, so beautiful. Now I'm going to leave Alice to do your hair, because i don't want to see anymore until it's done." My mother stole out the room, taking one last look.

"Bella everything will be fine. Stop worrying. Gosh your more nervous than you were at your own wedding." Auntie Alice chuckled, her eyes glinting.

"Will you check the weather forecast, just once more? I mean i don't doubt you, I just ant to be extra careful. This day has to be perfect." I mumbled to Auntie Alice, and i could hear her sigh silently.

I waited for a minute while she saw her premonition, and her breath evenly. The sound of it made me feel calm, or maybe it was just uncle Jasper taking care of the wedding situation.

"Everything is fine, not a drop of sun in site, so just sit back and relax, let me work on you until your perfect." I smiled, my perfect winter wedding was going to be just that, perfect. I relaxed and let Auntie Alice work on me.


	2. Chapter 2 Questions

Chapter 2- Questions

**I hope you like this chapter. I don't know why I called it Questions. It just seemed to fit. Review me please. I want any sort of reviews good or bad because i take it on teh chin and call it constructive critisism. TEAM EDWARD!!!!**

"Auntie Alice, can I ask you another question? I mean as long as Dad isn't in the vicinity, 'cause i want to talk to you in private." I mumbled incoherently, but I was sure that she could hear. She was a frickin vampire after all. Maybe this was a stupid question, but i just had to ask.

"Reneesme you know that you can ask me anything. Anything at all. Just please tell me you aren't having doubts about the wedding because now is seriously not the time that you should have decided that." Alice replied in her soft pealing voice. I didn't answer, well not verbally.

I slowly turned towards her and placed my hand on her cheek, shaping my fingers around the hard flesh as my thoughts poured into her. Her eyes grew soft as I asked her my question.

"Reneesme... Your worried about the sex?" She puled em into a hug, carefully trying to leave my hair in the shape it was. "Honey, there is nothing to worry about. Your half vampire. There won't be any pain. I promise. And Jacob would stop at the first sign of you in pain. He values his life too much not too. Sex is one of the most powerful things you can experience, and the special part is, that your doing it with someone you love, someone who you want to do it with. Unless you, don't want to do it with Jacob?" She questioned me, arching one of her perfectly shaped eyebrows.

I took my hand off her cheek and sighed.

"Of course I want to have sex with Jake. He's everything i want in that way. Perfectly shaped body, the most beautiful eyes a girl could ever look into. But I'm just nervous. I mean what if I do something wrong? We've only made out before, and when we got to far he would pull me off him, and tell me its not right. What if he wants to stop again tonight? I couldn't handle being rejected, not on my wedding night. There's nothing more than I wan than him, and if he doesn't want me, well I just don't think I'll be able to handle it." All my worries crashed out and it made me feel a tiny bit better.

"Reneesme, trust me he'll want you tonight. I saw some, trouble, ahead tonight so I packed something extra special for you to wear that should keep that trouble away. He won't want to say no, and honestly if he does say no, it'll be the first time my predictions have ever been wrong. Trust me, You'll be fine." Alice released me after one last tight squeeze and let me look in the mirror.

My hair looked beautiful, and i was wearing so much make up that I had to look twice before I realised that this dazzling creature was me.

"Oh Auntie Alice, Oh my god, I actually look amazing. Thank you so much!!!"

"NESSIE!!!! Oh my god you look amazing!!! Oh sweetie my daughter is all grown up!!!" My mother shrieked, even though the sound still sounded beautiful.

"Reneesme, wow. Almost as pretty as me. I hope your happy with the dog- I mean Jacob. If he doesn't look after you I'm going to kick his ass." My Auntie Rosalie smirked. I grimaced in response.

"Oh Nessie! You look so beautiful. In fact you look as beautiful as you mother did on her wedding day." Grandma Esme called out to me.

"The groom is getting very impatient, and says that even Emmett cant stop him from whisking you away. So i think its time for me to walk you down the aisle." He gestured to the stairs as i heard the music begin to play. Rosalie was already at the piano I guess. When I looked around I noticed that everyone had left the room apart from me and dad.

"Are you ready for this? Its time for us to walk."

"I'm ready Dad. And i love you. I just wanted you to know that."

"I know Nessie. Come on, lets go."

I began my descent down the aisle, hoping and praying that everything went without a hitch. Dad squeezed my hand for reassurance.

I stepped down the first step.


	3. Chapter 3 Impatience

Chapter 3- Impatience

**First of all I want to dedicate this chapter to becksishere for giving me tons of support that was very much needed. And second of all I wrote a Jacob chapter for all you team Jacob people out there lol and if you review me I promise to give you your favourite twilight guy girl in your bedroom tonight! Enjoy!!**

**JPOV**

I tapped my foot anxiously staring at Nessie's bedroom fighting an internal battle whether to whisk her away right now or actually be patient enough for the ceremony to take place. Quill and Embry, who were my best men, (I couldn't decide between the two of them), were muttering under their breath at me, but I couldn't hear what they were saying. I was tuning them out so that I could only hear **her.**

"And I'll be talking to him about your honeymoon, and telling him to keep off my daughter." I heard Edward say to Nessie, in fact i could picture his face. This was one conversation I would not look forward to.

He came down shortly after, looking at me with an expression that I thought was kinda crazy. Well he sure looked crazy. Maybe I wasn't even gonna get married today. Maybe Edward would try to kill me instead. Well, I liked a challenge.

All the sudden everything went quiet, I strained to hear what they were saying but, apparently they were saying nothing. Nessie must be using her gift then.

"What are they talking about Edward?" I asked, gritting my teeth. That was the politest he was gonna get from me today.

"I actually have no idea. They're trying very hard to block me out. Nessie is singing tribal songs in Swahili and Alice is reciting the declaration of Independence in Turkish. It's very frustrating. But that doesn't matter right now. I need to talk to ou. Now." His eyes hardened again and I saw his knuckles tighten.

"About what. I'm not leaving this spot so whatever you have to say to me, say it right here." I folded my arms over my chest and drew myself to my full height. Man, I loved being taller than him.

"The... Honeymoon. You are not allowed to touch her. If you do I swear your days as a werewolf will be over. She's just a child, despite her protests. I know she has the body of a full grown woman an she wants tonight to go without a hitch but surely you can see my way for a minute." Edward almost pleaded with me, he obviously was the protective parent.

"Edward, I've always seen your way. Nessie has always wanted to go further than making out and I've always had to pull away, say no. She is still just a child and I understand but If she wants me tonight, I don't see a way that I can say no. I can't deny her on our wedding night. I mean you didn't deny Bella did you? Can't you see the position that I'm in here?"

"Me and Bella is a totally different situation. She was a legal adult and was able to make decisions that **were **legal."

"To hell it is a totally different situation! Bella was a fragile human, and you were a vampire that could easily overpower her. Bella was almost like a child compared to you, but you still had sex. So I'm going to let Nessie decide. If she wants to have sex tonight... Then I'm not going to deny her. End of discussion." I squared my shoulders and he growled back at me. I could feel Quill behind me, tensing for the fight, but I was still cool.

"Guys cool it. There's not going to be a fight. Is there Edward?" I asked.

He was just about to reply to me when Alice's trill little voice called him.

"Bro we've gotta get up that aisle, like now. C'mon dude hurry up." Said Embry tugging on me. I reluctantly walked away from the staircase out into the snow. We were in Alaska for the wedding, in the Denali's home. The Cullens couldn't go back to Forks as Carlisle was supposed to be forty but looked half that.

I heard the piano start to play and I gulped. Hard. Oh my god I'm getting married. Wait did I just say Oh my god? Great, I sound like a retard.

I heard a few gasps form the back of the room, people that could already see her. I could smell her scent, and It as getting stronger. I held my breath. She was on the upstairs hallway now, I could even hear her footsteps in heels.

"Dude... breath." Quill muttered in my ear. I let out a long gasp.

She took the first step.


	4. Chapter 4 Matrimony

Chapter 4- Matrimony.

**Guys tell me what you think should happen after this chapter, lol I have something very interesting planned and I want to know if I'm on the same wavelength as you all. And pls pls review me guys don't be shy lol**

**NPOV**

Oh my god oh my god oh my god.

Everyone is looking at me. I mean Everyone. Shit.

Shit. Shit. Shit. Haven't they seen a woman in a white dress before? What the Fuck are they looking at?

Oh my god I'm panicking. And my dad had heard everything because i was touching him. Great.

"It's because your beautiful, Reneesme. You look like your mother in that dress. So adorable. It's nothing to be afraid of. So just relax. Look over there. Your Jacob is waiting for you." He muttered under his breath, just for me to hear. Even mom couldn't hear him. He he.

And then I saw him. Shit he was amazing. Everything I'd ever wished for. Suddenly I remembered all the memories we'd had together, form our first hunt together when I was an infant, to when I was four (or fourteen) and had wanted to kiss him. The kiss was amazing, his hands were everywhere, the heat unbearable but I still pulled him closer until he left me breathless. Oh my god I need to get down this freaking aisle. Like now.

_Reneesme you mean you need the wedding night. _I silently thought. I needed him not to be careful, to treat me like he had always wanted to treat me, to have his hands everywhere on my body, no limits. I shivered involuntarily. Oh my God. I was wondering whether to sprint down the aisle.

"Reneesme Carlie Cullen, I'm trying very VERY hard to block those thoughts out of my head at this moment. I don't want this images in my head and God help you one more thought and there won't be a wedding. I mean it. You were four?!" He hissed through his gritted.

Oh crap. I'm going to die. And I think he'll actually enjoy killing me. Slowly. I went back to reciting tribal songs, in Swahili, not taking my eyes off Jacob's letting the desire and lust pool in my eyes. I bit my lip to stop myself shivering. Because this man that I loved with all my heart looked back at me with a desire to match what I felt. We were perfectly compatible, well I still had to see if we were compatible physically, and for that part I couldn't wait.

"Nessie!" He hissed once more. It brought me to my senses. Oops. Shit.

How did we get to the aisle so quick? I could literally nearly touch him. I dragged my dad for the last few steps with a force I never I'd possessed.

He quickly put my hand in Jacob's and gave him a sign of warning. I sighed. I wanted this to be over and done with.

"Dearly Beloved, we are gathered here today..." I let the droning of the minister continue until it was time for me to say those two magical words that would link us forever.

"I do." I said proudly until I realised i was crying. He was crying too. I smiled at him confidently and he smiled back at me.

"I do." He cried for everyone to hear. God his voice was sexy. Did I mention It was sexy? Did I metion that it gave me butterflies whenever he spoke my name? I felt a subtle pooling in between my legs and I nearly shivered. Oh God.

I heard a low growl coming form the front of our audience and I guessed It was my dad. I laughed a low nervous laugh. My god I sounded like a banshee. Jake chuckled nervously back at me. And then the desire melted into his eyes, making his eyes go dark in colour, and I could feel my own lust staring right back at him. And that was when I noticed the HUMONGOUS bulge in his trousers. It must of been the size of Mexico.

"I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the-" But he never got to finish his sentence. Jake pulled me into his arms (ahem BICEPS) and crushed his mouth to mine and I let out a low groan. I slowly wrapped my arms around his neck and let me pick him up so that it was bearable for both of our passions. I fought the urge to slip my hand down to his trousers and slowly unzip the prize that lay under them. So tempting. So very tempting. My hands started to creep forward. And then I heard Uncle Emmett clear his throat.

"Guys Edward is gonna come up there and kill you both in a minute. So stop getting freaky, and Nessie stop trying to undo his trousers. It's not polite." Uncle Emmett said in mock seriousness.

I grimaced and step away from the oh so tempting man that was next to me but unfortunately he took a step right near me and i felt his hand travel the length of my spine stopping at my bra.

"Thank God I decided not to have a reception Jacob. Thank the Lord Jesus, thank Allah, Budha and whoever else."

We looked at eachother and laughed as Alice grimaced. We decided not to have a reception as our families were still not close, just a distant comradeship.

"Run for it?" I heard Jacob mutter in my ear? I could see Uncle Emmett getting handfuls of rice to throw at us. UH-OH.

We both ran to the car at the same time, laughing hard as we narrowly missed the rice pellets.

We dived into the car, and Jake took off at high speed in his new Aston Martin Vanquish. I could see my parents outraged faces, and I chuckled. Jake grinned manically. Then suddenly he groaned as I began kissing his neck slowly, making intricate little patterns with my tongue. He whimpered.

"Please don't make me lose control in this car Nessie. Please. Its hard to concentrate as I want to rip off every single item of clothing you have on and kiss and caress every single part of your body," His bulge was back. Oh my lord I think I feel faint. "Please Ness. Little Jake is just rippling thinking about it."

"Little Jake? It doesn't look that little. At all." I pulled myself away from him and stared at the car like it was my worst enemie. "Just drive Jake. I won't distract you. Or I'll try not to."

"Good, because this secret location is not far from here and then we have all night, and then forever. " He smiled cheekily and I frowned harder. He knew I hated surprises.

"Don't worry Ness. Just relax and enjoy the ride. We'll be there soon..." His eyes went darker as his thoughts got hold of him. I was glad I was so sexy. I smiled.

"Enjoy the ride? I think I can do that." I looked out the window and concentrated on not touching him.


End file.
